The Wiggles: Santa Rockin'! VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Santa Rockin!" Ending Credits * The Wiggles ** Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook ** Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt ** Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field ** Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * The Wiggles' Friends ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Caterina Mete ** Wags the Dog - Kristy Tablot ** Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrolc ** Great Big Man in Red - Franko Torrelli * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Clara Field, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Lucy Stuart, Larissa Wright, Caterina Mete, Katherine Patrick, Adrian Quinnell, Kristy Talbot * Children to Studio: Seamus Clarke, Carla Maria Field, John Paul Field, Joseph Field, Seamus Field Jakub Kyral, Jakub Kyral, Ading Majok, Alang Majok,Genevievew McFadden * Babies and Parents: Christopher and Jackie Cannizzaro, Logan and Sarah Dux, Justin, Sandra and John Edward, Emma and Michelle Gardiner, Oscar, Nick Ng and Tippy Kavallee, Ading aMajok and Mayoum Kur, William and Angela Kyral, Frank, Carian, Gianna and Anthony Leandro, Benjamin and Angela Loyd, Myaker-P-Maker, Platy Myaker-Dyar and Mery Bik Creedence, Olive Moeno and Anthony Pahi, James and Margaret Powell, Zachary Risoeco and Louise Roberts, Kavier John and Deborah Watkins, Dylan, Alexis, Jodi and Edward Webster, Weelcome to the world Luicia, Angela Marie Field! * Produced and Directed by: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin * Production Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Set Design: Andrew Horne * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Camera: Paul Ree * Camera Assistant: Tony Jennings * Crane Operator: Alex Morthon * Crane Op. Assistant: Rowan Peacock * Set.FX Lighting: Alex Saad * Set/FX Lighting Assistant: Jeremy Nolan * Set Construction: CFX Construction * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator/Playback: Alex Keller * Staging: Vince Pace * Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzo * Props: Helen Bauthmann * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Make-up Artist: Joanne Dudkin * Child Minder: Kate Ribbertsma * Catering: Mikalinas Cafe 198 St. Johns Rd GLebe NSW * Post Production at: Sydney Film & TV Studios by Digital Sports Productions - www.digitalsports.com.au ** Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding Dong! *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Great Big Man in Red *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Away in a Manger *** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Christmas Barcarolle (Let the World Rejoice) *** Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** The Little Baby is Born Again *** Ross Wilson & Eris O'Brien *** (Mushroom Music) ** Can You Dig It? *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Noche De Paz (Silent Night) *** Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Franando Moguel *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Dorothy's Christmas Roses *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** O Come ll Ye Faithful *** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Rockin' Santa! *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) Musicians *Vocals: Greg Page *Backup Vocals: The Wiggles *Guest Vocals: John Fogerty, Barry Williams, Ross Wilson, Santa Claus, Fernando Moguel, Ferandito Moguel, Julio Moguel *Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch *Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Mark Punch *Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton *Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay *Brass: Dominic Lindsay *Saxophone: Craohg Abercrombie *Drums: Tony Henry *Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer, Craig Abercrombie *Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Recorded and mixed at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist *John Fogerty recorded at NRG Studios, Los Angeles, USA by Ross Hogarth - Produced by: Paul Field *In Los Angeles thanks to: Jennifer Carmody, Borce Damcevski, Monica Macdonald and Mike Walker from Quixole Studios, Jay Mims, Dia Dibble *In New York Thanks to: Frank Cannizzaro, Diana Markezic *Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley *Special Thanks to: John Fogerty, Barry Williams, Ross Wilson *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Scott Jenkins at Sydney Film and TV Studios, Fred Gaffney, Diana Markezic and Wendy Garth, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffret at Fit Sponsorship, Australian Apples, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Maton Guitars, Rob Lawes, Charlie Camina, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloan Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA * Special Thanks to Mike Conway - General Manager, Busienss Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Jennifer Carmody, Kim Clelland, Cressida Downey, Sharyn Garrad, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Ecans, Ben Murrow, Daniel Murrow, George Pank, Tony Rioseco, Michelle Robinson, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic, Nia Zacher * The Wiggles exclusively use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton, Yamaha * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *The Wiggles *(P) 2004 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2004 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2004 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags rhe Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Closing Previews *The Wiggles Wiggling Dancing Guitar *The Wiggles; Whoo-hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *Barney's Colorful World *Bob the Builder: Snowed Under *Rubbadubbers: High Noon in the Bathroom *Angelina Ballerina Videos *Kipper: Helps Out Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Category:2004 Category:The Wiggles Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment